


Wrong Choice?

by MissE



Series: Wishlist 2011 [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: wishlist_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus had gone there looking for a nice, quiet place to stay. Can we say ‘Hellmouth’? Thought so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Choice?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt/Prompter:** [libitina](http://libitina.livejournal.com); Buffy/Harry Potter [Giles/Remus]; Looking for peace, looking for an escape; finding an Hellmouth.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter.
> 
>  **Notes:** Don’t think this was what you wanted, but this was what they would allow me at this time.

Giles looked up from his paperwork, and smiled at the new customer. “May I help you?”

The man started slightly then smiled. “How odd,” he murmured. “I never expected to hear that accent here.”

Giles chuckled. “I know exactly what you mean,” he said, extending his hand. “My name is Rupert Giles, and this is my store. Now how may I help you?”

The slight man shook Giles’ hand. “Remus Lupin, and I was hoping you might have some aconite.”

“Aconite,” Giles murmured, turning to the jars shelved behind him, “petals, I may assume?”

“Thank you,” Remus nodded.

Giles weighed out the petals and bagged them before going on to collect the rest of Remus’ list of ingredients. “That’s an interesting list,” he commented idly.

“I’m trying a new concoction,” Remus nodded. “On more mundane matters, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of good shop for treats from home?”

“Certainly,” Giles smiled, “there is a shop in LA that you can call for a catalogue, and they can mail the order out to you. Of course, it’s not cheap, but they are the genuine article. Have you been here long?”

“No,” Remus shook his head. “I just moved here. I will be teaching at the local university campus. Actually, I’m … just looking for a bit of peace and quiet,” he frowned.

Giles’ frown matched Remus’ as he thought about that. “Well,” he ventured, provided you don’t go out much at night, you should find Sunnydale relatively quiet.”

“Oh,” Remus murmured, growing concerned, “I had thought this was a nice little place.”

“Oh, it’s nice enough,” Giles nodded then added, “it’s just that … the energy’s bad around here,” he offered vaguely.

Remus nodded thoughtfully. He had noticed something … off about the area.

“And … there are gangs, you see; problems with drugs, I believe.”

“Well that is unfortunate,” Remus mused. “It makes me wonder if I should have taken the position at the university.”

“They had problems there last year,” Giles nodded. “I believe they lost their psychology professor, as well as the anthropology chair, or something like that.”

Remus chewed his lip for a bit. “I wonder if it’s not too late to change. I was offered a job teaching in a school in Washington State. It’s supposed to be nice up there.”

Giles fiddled with his glasses for a moment. “It might be worth your while considering that,” he offered.

Remus gathered his supplies, paid, and smiled at Giles. “Well, thank you for that, all of it,” he added, raising the shopping bag. “I’ll have to think about it a little more.”

“Well, good luck,” Giles smiled.

With a nod, Remus left the shop. Bad energy, indeed. Forks sounded like a nice place.


End file.
